


Searching

by Pine trees_Dorito (original_nxme_here)



Series: Work Togehter [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Mabel looks for Dipper, More Backstory, Mystery, POV Mabel Pines, Research, Something is happening to the creatures of Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_nxme_here/pseuds/Pine%20trees_Dorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been eight years since Mabel Pines has seen her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

     It's been eight years since Mabel Pines has seen her brother.

     The last time they were together hadn't been pleasant. There had been lots of yelling (from both of her Grunkles and Dipper), many unkind words, tears, and fire. The day had ended with Dipper fleeing from the Shack with his humanized-demon boyfriend.

     She had waited for Dipper to contact her; for months she kept her cell phone fully charged with the ringer at full blast, hoping that Dipper would call. Eventually, she realized he wasn't going to.

     The months after had been some of the worst of her life. People constantly came up to her and asked about her twin, other teens at school whispered about her , people gave her pitying looks. Even now, eight years later, she found herself turning to share a joke with a sibling that wasn't there.

     A year after Dipper ran away, Mabel came to a conclusion. She couldn't waste her life waiting for Dipper. She decided she would continue Dipper's work; she would continue to research the forest and creatures of Gravity Falls and help the people of the town. She quickly discovered that she had no magical abilities (that had been a horrible experience that would never be spoken of again, thank you very much Wendy), but the supernatural community rapidly accepted her after learning she was Dipper's twin.

     She spent the summers exploring the forest, learning things and seeing new creatures daily. She hadn't realized how important her brother was to the supernatural population of Gravity Falls, or how powerful her truly was (Dipper only did small spells in front of her because he feared how the Stans would react). She was saddened by how little she knew about her brother; sad that if she had been a little more attentive, she could have prevented Dipper falling for Bill.

     Bill Cipher, now he was a dick.

     Mabel didn't have the full story, but from what she had learned, Bill (after somehow escaping from the Mindscape after they had trapped him in there when they were twelve) had approached Dipper on one of his daily outings into the woods. Their relationship just progressed from there.

      It took Mabel a while to realize there was something wrong (Dipper would have noticed sooner, her traitorous brain supplied). Creatures had slowly been disappearing, animals as well. It isn't until she finds that mutilated body of a gnome (which she still has to run from on occasion) does she put everything together.

     Something is killing the things in Gravity Falls forest, This couldn't be anything good.

     She spends over a month trying to figure out what's going on (the population of the forest continues to decrease at an alarming rate), even asking her Grunkles for help. She gets nowhere.

     It's midnight on a Thursday (it's fine, she finished university a few years back and she doesn't work Fridays), she is sitting at her (Dipper's) desk, face lying on a book, hopelessness filling her entire being, when she thinks it.

     _Dipper would know what to do._

     She blinks, sits up, and blinks again.

     _**Dipper** would know what to do_.

     That's it.

     She spends the next day on her laptop, searching Dipper's name (given and nickname) trying to find her brother. She'd tried to do this years ago (when she was seventeen and Dipper had been gone just over a year), but hadn't succeeded (obviously).

     Now however, she's older and more mature. Smarter. She also had more resources at her disposal.

     A week after beginning to search for Dipper (even going as far as getting Candy to hack the FBI database for her), and she's about to give up again, when Pacifica (they bonded after Dipper disappearance) gave her an idea.

     "He ran away with a magical, demon triangle Mabs, it'll probably be a bit difficult to find him. What was his name again? Bill Cipher, right?"

    Mabel nodded. Bill Cipher. Bill. Cipher.

    Cipher.

    "Pacifica! You're a genius!"

    Mabel ran to where her laptop sat, charging. She opened Google (the Godsend) and typed in _Dipper Cipher_.

     The first link was a blog belonging to some girl. The entry was about how she was attacked by some monster and was saved by some guy named Dipper Cipher. At the bottom there was information about how to contact him, including an address (this girl was an idiot).

      "Paz, I'm going to Colorado."

* * *

      Dipper lived in a town in northern Colorado that had a population of just over 300 people. In a lot of ways, it reminded her of Gravity Falls. It was completely surrounded by forest and she could feel the magic in the air (something she became very attuned to).

     According to her GPS, Dipper lived on the road that lead further into the forest that was really only used by hikers, she drove slowly down it.

     Her twin lived in an adorable house. It was three stories with yellow siding and a white roof. There was a stone path leading up to wrap-around deck, flowers planted on both sides of it. From where she sat in her car in front of the house, there appeared to be a greenhouse in the backyard.

     She took a deep breath, and got out of the car. She knew she was in the right place (the yellow triangle and blue pine tree painted on the double doors gave it away).

     She gave herself a moment, and knocked on the door.

     After a few seconds of waiting with no one answering Mabel wondered if, maybe, there was no one home (wouldn't that be sad). But then, the door opened, revealing the person she'd been looking for, for eight years.

     Her twin looked good. He grew into his long limbs that she remembered his sixteen year old body had. There was no longer any dark circles under his eyes, and he had a healthy tan. He was wearing a blue flannel with the sleeves rolled up, showing off golden tattoos (they looked like runes, but Mabel couldn't tell if they were), jeans with holes and converse. He was wearing an assortment of bracelets and what looked like a necklace tucked into his shirt.

     He blinked. "Mabel?"

     She smiled, holding back tears. "Hey bro-bro."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good. I'll try to get the first chapter of my chaptered fic of this series up by tomorrow, but it might be a couple days. Comments and stuff appreciated.


End file.
